Above
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: They stood above their kingdom, watching their subjects dance around the fire. The Son's watch, wishing one day the other students would get lives of their own, but untill then they know how to play their parts. small one-shot


I hope you enjoy!

Read on!

* * *

Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms stared down from their perch above Marble Head. Shoulder to shoulder the sons watched the party rave on, the ant sized students rotated around the raging bonfire. They stood in silence, no words were needed between the friends, the brothers. The connection was strong and they knew their rolls between each other, between the Covenant and students below. They were the Sons of Ipswich, gods among men in the eyes of most. Power, real and status like, comes from the family line. Their ancestors, originally locating in the area, gave the four teens more than just a gift of magical powers, but the ability to rule the school. Like Kings, they were royalty. People fall to their knees to kneel before the sons, teachers, students, people in town.

"What is the chance they wont notice if we just NOT show up?" Tyler asked breaking the silence. The brunette glanced first to his right at Caleb and Reid, then to the left at Pogue.

The biker let out a soft chuckle, throwing a comforting arm over the younger teen's shoulder. "Don't we wish." Pogue muttered, giving Tyler's shoulder a light squeeze, guiding the brunette away from the cliff's edge.

"They would be lost in a daze of confusion." Reid jumped in, following Pogue and Tyler to the near by hummer. "Where are the Sons?" the blond continued, voice becoming higher pitched, imitating what the others assumed to be their fellow students. "Why aren't they here? What if they crashed on the drive here? What if this party is lame, and that's why they are not here? Oh my god, we're at a bad party!"

The friends burst out laughing at Reid's show, Pogue clapping his hands, as the blond gave a small nod to his audience. "Nice Reid," Caleb laughed, leaning against the hood of Tyler's truck. "I think you were spot on." The laughter died down leaving the group in a comfortable silence.

Slowly the smile on Tyler's face was replace with a frown, and the brunette let out a small grown letting his head fall forward, chin resting on his chest. "If they would just get their own lives." he muttered, shaking his head lightly. "I have a paper due tomorrow, and a test in History to study for." Tyler whined, glanced up at his brothers.

"Me too Ty, but what can we do?" Caleb sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Their would be more crap and drama to deal with if we don't go, then if we do." the oldest stated, his comment met with a moan from the youngest.

"Fine Baby boy," Pogue began, "We stay for a few minuets, just enough make an appearance then we go back to my place, and get to work on the school stuff for tomorrow. Cuz I am so behind on that paper, you have no idea." The biker gave Tyler's shoulders one last squeeze before releasing his younger brother.

"Deal." Tyler nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's get this over with." The three older teens nodded in agreement, turning to the awaiting hummer.

"Tyler?" Reid questioned, waiting for this younger brother to pull out his keys. "What are you thinking Baby Boy?" The blond asked, following Tyler's gaze to the cliff's edge. "I like what your plan." Reid agreed, a smirk finding it's way onto his face.

"What?" Caleb asked, looking between the younger two sons and the open space. "No, Ty." The oldest snapped, turning to his friends with a glare on his face. Choosing to ignore his oldest brother, Tyler took a running start, and darted past Caleb to the edge of cliff. "Tyler Stop!" The oldest yelled, watching his brothers back.

"To late Cay." Tyler announced over his shoulder, with a flip the brunette pulled his legs to his chest and disappeared into the darkness below.

"Dam dive team." Reid hissed, turning to face Pogue and Caleb. "He is a freaking show off." The blond continued, backing up closer to the cliff's edge.

"He learns it from you Reid." Pogue smirked, stepping closer to the blond. In one quick movement, Pogue's hand show out, coming in contact with Reid's chest. The teen let out a light grunt of uprise, stumbling the last few feet to the edge and disappearing into the darkness.

"Pogue," Caleb scolded, spinning to glare at this remaining brother. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Like you have never dreamed of doing it." Pogue shrugged, smirk never leaving his face. "Its not like it killed him Cay." With that Pogue took the last few steps, and dove over the edge of the cliff, leaving Caleb to stand alone.

The oldest let out a sigh, turning his gaze back to the party below. "I guess we couldn't leave our people waiting." Caleb whispered to himself, allowing a smile to play across is face. With small chuckle Caleb stuffed his hands into his coat pocket and walked off the edge of the cliff. Off to join his brothers and play the rolls they were born to play, to be the Royalty their fellow students longed for.

* * *

Review please! :D

~pirate


End file.
